Like Father, Like Daughter
is the 13th episode of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. Synopsis Moral Teela: "In today's story, I asked my father for permisson to do something I wanted to do. When he didn't give it to me, I did it anyway. I was lucky. Nothing happened to me, but it could have. Now maybe mothers and fathers aren't always right , but if they don't always let us do something we want to do, there's generally a pretty good reason. All in all, I think it's pretty nice to have someone who's always trying to do what's best for us. And who loves us enought to say 'no' when it would be much easier to say 'yes'." Heroic Warriors *Prince Adam *Battle Cat *Cringer *He-Man *Man-At-Arms *Orko *Sorceress *Teela *Zoar Allies *King Randor Evil Warriors *Beast Man *Skeletor *Trap Jaw Locations *Castle Grayskull *Evergreen Forest *Eternos **Royal Palace *Snake Mountain *Stardica Vehicles *Sky-Sled *Wind Raider Technology *Laser Lasso *Serpentoids Cast * John Erwin as He-Man/Prince Adam and Beast Man * Alan Oppenheimer as Skeletor, Man-At-Arms and Battle Cat/Cringer * Linda Gary as Teela and the Sorceress * Lou Scheimer (credited as Erik Gunden) as Orko, Trap Jaw and King Randor Behind the Scenes *Script was approved December 20th, 1982 and final script revision was completed July 14, 1983. *The story was loosely based on a Filmation script premise also titled "Like Father, Like Daughter", in which the Evil Masters of the Universe created an unstoppable army. * When about to face the Serpentoids, He-Man states "So this is the Masters' unstoppable army", ''a rare reference to the original concept that Skeletor and the Evil Warriors were the titular Masters of the Universe.The He-Man and She-Ra Blog - Happy Birthday He-Man #9 - Masters' unstoppable army! *Several UK VHS releases omitted the title card of this story and the packaging identified it as"'The Army of Robots" instead. The He-Man and She-Ra Blog - The Army of Robots? Continuity *The location of Stardica will be renamed and reused several times: as Polonia in ''Castle of Heroes, as the Weather Station in The Ice Age Cometh and as Station Zeta in Happy Birthday Roboto. *The animation of Beast Man's pterodactyl's first appearance would be used again in The Shadow of Skeletor, although the creature would be given a different color scheme. Errors *At around the 16 minute mark, as He-Man climbs on Battle Cat's back, He-Man is too tall in relation to Battle Cat. Furhtermore, when they are next seen, He-Man is standing beside Battle Cat again. *When He-Man leads Teela and Battle Cat into the factory, the words "in here" are heard, but it is Lou Scheimer's voice instead of John Erwin. *At around 17 minutes, when He-Man, Teela and Battle Cat run into the factory, Battle Cat's head is too large in relation to his body. Gallery Like Father 01.jpg Like Father 02.jpg Like Father 03.jpg Like Father 04.jpg Like Father 05.gif Like Father 06.jpg Like Father 07.jpg Like Father 08.jpg Like Father 09.jpg Like Father 10.jpg Like Father 11.jpg Like Father 12.jpg Like Father 13.jpg Like Father 14.jpg Like Father 15.gif External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *TVmaze **Gallery courtesy of He-Man Reviewed The He-Man and She-Ra Blog *A brief review #013 - "Like Father, Like Daughter" *It's a machine! *FILMATION ART: The Evergreen Forest. *Memories #7 - I need that VHS tape! References Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983 TV series) episodes